Iguanodon
(mural only) |game = Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic World: Alive Jurassic World Evolution |adventures = Jurassic Park Adventures: Survivor |width = }} (IG-UA-no-don) was a of the s. It was a / herbivore. It could stand on its hindlimbs, and yet normally walk on all fours. If attacked, it could dissuade a predator with its powerful thumb spike.Jurassic Park DNA, TM & © 1994 CIC Video International. All text approved by Dr. Angela Milter, The National History Museum, London. Iguanodon has become quite famous as a result of its starring role in the Disney animated film Dinosaur, but before that it helped people understand what dinosaurs really looked like. It was one of the first complete skeletons ever found. This allowed scientists who had never seen a complete dinosaur, to figure out what it would have looked like in life. In fact, the first time this common dinosaur was found as just a partial skeleton, scientists put its thumb spike on its nose. This was only the second dinosaur to be described, after ''Megalosaurus''. Its teeth were discovered in the early 1820s in England - these original fossils were "rediscovered" in the British Museum in 1977. As nothing like it had ever been described in scientific literature, the teeth of this creature were a puzzle that an amateur paleontologist named Gideon Mantell solved by comparing them to the teeth of living animals. Mantell found that the teeth looked like those of a modern iguana and named it Iguanodon. He speculated that it was a huge extinct version of this modern reptile. It was in 1878 in a coal mine in Belgium that 24 fairly complete and articulated specimens were found. Although they were of a larger species, they clearly showed what this creature looked like in life.Dinopedia on the JPI site Books= ''Jurassic Park Adventures: Survivor In the novel ''Jurassic Park Adventures: Survivor, which takes place during Eric Kirby's exile on Isla Sorna, a young Iguanodon, "Iggy ", appears. Iggy scares off a Velociraptor that was about to kill Eric. Later Eric encounters an entire Iguanodon herd in a green valley near a safe house. Eric tries to use Iggy to transport an electricity generator from the safe house to the InGen compound, but this plan fails when the herd is attacked by Velociraptors. Eric risks his life to save Iggy from the raptors. Iguanodon.jpeg|''Iguanodon'' art in the book Survivor. Jurassic park jurassic world guide iguanodon by maastrichiangguy ddkx709-pre.jpg |-|Games= ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Iguanodon is nr. 078 of the Herbivore Twos that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. IguanodonParkBuilder.jpg ''Jurassic Park: Builder'' see Iguanodon/Builder Iguanodon can be created in the simulation game Jurassic Park: Builder where while it has cheeks, it lacks its classic thumb claw and the headshape is a bit off. Iguanodon JPbuilder.jpg|Base form ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis ''Iguanodon was planned to appear in the game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis.Dinosaurs cut from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. For unknown reasons, the development of Iguanodon was terminated. The CD-ROM contains two files containing the parameters of the dinosaur.Universal Interactive\Blue Tongue Software\Jurassic Park Operation Genesis\JPOG\Data\Units\Iguan Universal Interactive\Blue Tongue Software\Jurassic Park Operation Genesis\JPOG\Data\Units\Iguan.nwt ''Jurassic World: Alive ''see Iguanodon/JW: A Iguanodon will be in Jurassic World: Alive. AliveIguanodon.png 29216378_10156162672293320_7028032139003455465_n.jpg Screenshot 2018-09-18 at 11.41.29 PM.png|''Iguanodon'' fighting a Pteranodon ''Jurassic World Evolution ''see Iguanodon/JW: E Iguanodon is an unlockable dinosaur in Jurassic World Evolution added in the Cretaceous dinosaur pack DLC released on December 13, 2018. Screenshot 2018-12-13 at 3.29.38 PM.png Screenshot 2018-12-13 at 3.29.41 PM.png Screenshot 2018-12-13 at 3.29.45 PM.png Screenshot 2018-12-13 at 3.29.28 PM.png ss_3a701968ea11c212750af220a6c8f4f66cb89518.600x338.jpg ss_d9963f692e9eca6d2044f54b837c34097ef8eca5.600x338.jpg |-|Toys= Die-Cast: Jurassic Park: Iguanadon and ''Plesiosaurus'' figure in one package. Collector's card shows two Iguanodons. Xyrvbgb.jpg|Die-Cast: Jurassic Park collector's card JP jr Iguanodon playset.jpg|Courtesy of JPToys.com. LilIguanodon-Front.jpg References Navigation Category:Iguanodons Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Cut From Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Dinosaurs Discovered Pre 1870 Category:Early Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs Category:Ornithopods Category:Ornithischia Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs